The present invention relates to a digital filter switch for a data receiver, and more particularly to a switch for a data receiver having two paths following an analog-to-digital converter each containing a band-pass filter.
The periodical "NTZ", Vol. 36 (1983), No. 12, pp. 806-808 describes a method for digital FM-demodulation under the title "Ein digitaler Demodulator fur aequidistant abgetastete FM-Signale". In addition, the periodical "IEEE Trans. Communications COM-29" (1981), No. 7, p. 1061 and the periodical "NTZ", Vol. 37 (1984), No. 7, p. 414 both describe digital detectors which may be used for detecting zero axis crossings in connection with a data receiver. However, these circuits, when constructed in practical form, lead to relatively great circuit complexity. It is thereby desirable to construct a digital filter switch which is more simply and economically realized.